


Everyone's a morning person on Christmas

by darlinglittlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Destiel, Destiel Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, M/M, Punk!Au, punk!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlecas/pseuds/darlinglittlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:</p><p>punk!destiel au featuring xmas music (courtesy of me listening to the bad religion holiday channel on pandora for altogether way too long)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a morning person on Christmas

It was Christmas Eve; two pairs of black combat boots were kicked off by the door, a leather jacket and a trench coat hanging side by side on their pegs, and the air smelled of a mixture of pine needles, peppermint and hot chocolate. Dean and Castiel were cuddled up to each other on the couch, flicking through television channels, finally settling on a music channel, the lyrics of  _White Christmas_ filling the room.

Dean looked down at their intertwined fingers, and grinned; Castiel had given him an early Christmas gift. It was a small tattoo on their thumbs, half a heart on each, so when they held hands they formed a whole heart. He brought the back of Cas’ hand to his lips, kissing it gently laughing a bit when Cas shuddered from the cold metal of Deans lip ring on his skin.  And that’s how they fell asleep, curled up on the couch hand-in-hand shrouded by the warm light cast by the twinkle of their tree and Christmas acting as a lullaby.  

“Dean – Dean, wake up it’s Christmas!” Castiels voice – and vigorous shaking – brought Dean out of his slumber. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Cas who was expectantly gazing  down at him, blue streaked black hair flopping down over his forehead, messy with sleep. “C’mon, it’s Christmas, everyone’s a morning person on Christmas!” Cas continued, booping Dean on his nose.

Dean eventually sat up on the couch after some persuasion (persuasion being Cas promising to make him pancakes if he got up). Dean yawned and looked at Cas,“So you wanna open presents now, or after breakfast?”

Castiel answered his question by reaching behind him, twisting around to reach the tree. Dean took this as an opportunity to gawk at Cas’ back tattoo for the thousandth time – it was a pair of black angel wings that extended from his shoulder blades to the dimples of his back. Dean frowned a little when Cas turned around again, but returned Castiels excited smile.

“Okay so this is totally cheesy and you’ll probably think I’m dumb but I just really love you and – and I’m mumbling.” Cas was speaking a million miles a minute, and was holding Deans gift behind his back, “what I’m trying to say is…” he swallowed, and brought his hands forward, clasping a small black box. “Will you marry me?” Cas’ voice shook as he opened the box, showing a black marbled wedding band.

They sat there for a minute, Deans eyes flicking from the ring to Cas’ bright blues. “Oh my god,  _yes!_ ” he blurted, throwing himself on top of Castiel, wrapping him up in his arms and covering his flushed face with small kisses. “Yes,” he said again, smiling giddily before slipping the ring onto his finger.

They both agreed that this was by far the best Christmas they had ever had.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas from me, Dean, and Cas!  
> Hope you enjoyed (●´∀｀●)


End file.
